1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical appliances and, more particularly, to a control assembly for an electrical appliance.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,708 discloses a toaster with a control for varying the duration of the toast cycle. Electric toaster ovens are well known in the art as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,413,173 and 4,189,632.